


Harmonia de primavera

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [12]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, indirect sequel to "sol amor e harmonia", more Solady fluff, wrote this for a challenge in Spirit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Mais uma primavera, mais um Festival da Harmonia.Sentada no jardim, Harnier reflete sobre si, o festival e o que sente por Perihart.[Solady/Perrier | Festival da Harmonia | 30 temas #20: Afeição]
Relationships: Fenriart Solace/Harnier Solace
Series: 30 Temas da Chibi [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781254
Kudos: 1





	Harmonia de primavera

Já havia se passado algum tempo desde que o El tinha sido restaurado e Harnier tinha retornado do estado de hibernação. Depois de serem dispensados de Elianod a pedido de Denif, os dois estavam no local isolado que agora chamavam de lar.

A primavera dava sinais de seu início e junto dela, outro festival da harmonia se aproximava. Mas o problema do El instável ainda não havia sido solucionado. E junto com o festival e a primavera, velhas preocupações passavam pela mente do mestre do Sol.

Harnier estava sentada no jardim, observando flores familiares e desconhecidas, refletindo sobre tudo que havia ocorrido antes e durante o tempo que ficou desacordada. Antes da explosão do El, ela já tinha começado a perder parte de suas emoções e de suas memórias, e talvez se Solace, ou melhor, se Perihart não estivesse ao seu lado, ela talvez nunca teria tido outra chance de ter uma vida normal.

Cada vez que Harnier parava para observar Perihart, ela não conseguia esconder o pequeno sorriso involuntário que tomava conta de seu rosto. Toda a dedicação do mestre do sol, ver as pequenas ações que eram hábitos e que o deixavam levemente constrangido quando ela comentava sobre eles... a cada dia passado na companhia um do outro, Harnier sentia que algo estava mudando.

Com o festival da Harmonia se aproximando mais uma vez, Harnier conseguia sentir que a energia do El estava ficando mais instável e que Perihart estava mais inquieto.

Ela até sugeriu que ele visitasse Elianod, já que estava tão preocupado, mas Solace se recusava a deixa-la sozinha naquele período.

No fim, ela conseguiu convencê-lo que ficaria bem sozinha, mesmo durante o festival, afinal, ela sequer chegaria perto do El. E assim Perihart Solace foi sozinho a Elianod, enquanto Harnier ficou ali, no jardim isolado dos dois.

E o festival se iniciou, trazendo junto dele a cor para o jardim, com muitas flores desabrochando e uma primavera na vida de Harnier também.

Era como se a cada dia uma nova melodia surgisse naquele espaço tão familiar. Novos sentimentos surgiam, antigas emoções retornavam e toda vez que pensava em Perihart, Harnier sentia a falta dele.

A saudade apertava no peito, então ela resolveu focar nas coisas que a lembravam dele. E toda vez que lembrava dos maneirismos, do olhar atencioso e do sorriso que ele reservava apenas para ela, o vermelho coloria seu rosto e borboletas flutuavam em seu estômago.

“Oh Elia, por que eu me sinto assim só de lembrar dele? Perihart sempre foi especial para mim, sempre me protegendo, mas...”

A realização do que estava acontecendo interrompeu os pensamentos dela. E suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais rosadas enquanto Harnier desfrutava aquele sentimento que talvez já tivesse sido familiar antes.

E no principal dia do festival da Harmonia, quando tradicionalmente ocorria a Noite de Ishmael, Harnier percebeu que ela ainda amava Perihart, mesmo que tivesse esquecido desse sentimento antes.

E quando Solace retornou, ele foi surpreendido com uma recepção calorosa e cheia de emoção de Harnier. Com os olhos arregalados, ele escutou a confissão sussurrada em seu ouvido e sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvi-la.

— Eu também te amo, Harnier. Amei por muito tempo. — Ele respondeu, abraçando-a com mais segurança e aproximando ainda mais os dois.

E no meio do jardim florido, os dois selaram aqueles sentimentos com um beijo sincero. E a Harmonia entre eles, finalmente, estava completamente restaurada.


End file.
